Jack White
Jack White (born John Anthony Gillis on July 9, 1975) is an American musician, producer, and occasional actor. He is most well known as the frontman of the band The White Stripes, though he has been in several bands and collaborated with various artists. On April 24, 2012, White released his debut solo album, Blunderbuss, which received wide critical acclaim. His second studio album, Lazaretto, was released on June 10, 2014. After playing the drums for years and moonlighting in several bands, White founded The White Stripes with fellow Detroit native, Meg White, in 1997. After a 2001 gig in London, they rose to fame in the UK—a fame that soon spread internationally. This recognition provided White opportunities to collaborate with famous artists, including Loretta Lynn and—his idol—Bob Dylan. In 2006, White became a founding member of the rock band the Raconteurs, and in 2009 he helped form and played drums for his third commercially successful group, the Dead Weather. White has enjoyed both critical and popular success, and is widely credited as one of the key artists in the garage rock revival of the 2000s. He has won eight Grammy Awards and both of his solo albums have reached number one on the Billboard charts. Rolling Stone ranked him number 70 on its 2010 list of "The 100 Greatest Guitarists Of All Time". David Fricke's 2011 list ranked him at number 17. White has a extensive collection of guitars and other instruments, and has a preference for vintage items that often have connections to famous blues artists. He is a vocal advocate for analog technology and recording techniques, and he is a board member of the Library of Congress' National Recording Preservation Foundation. His studio (which houses his label, Third Man Records) presses vinyl recordings of his own work, as well as that of other artists and school children that come for tours. His latest album holds the record for most first-week vinyl sales since 1991. White values his privacy and has been known to create misdirection about his personal life; he is sometimes called "eccentric." He has been married and divorced twice—once from his White Stripe bandmate, Meg White, and later to the model (and mother of his children) Karen Elson. He has a daughter (Scarlett) and son (Henry). After negative experiences with fellow Detroit musicians, he left his hometown in 2006. He currently resides in Nashville, Tennessee. Category:Musician Genre Blues Since 1990 Songs * Love Is Blindness * Love Interruption * Portland Oregon * Just One Drink * Entitlement * Temporary Ground * Would You Fight For My Love? * That Black Bat Licorice * Double Trouble * Alone In My Home * Fly Farm Blues * I Think I Found The Culprit * Top Yourself * You Know That I Know * Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground * Telephone Games * Seven Nation Army * Hotel Yorba * Two Against One * Blues On Two Trees * Hypocritical Kiss * Trash Tongue Talker * Three Women * Sittin' On Top Of The World * Great High Mountain * Never Far Away * Christmas Time Will Soon Be Over * Wayfaring Stranger * Machine Gun Silhouette * Sixteen Saltines * Freedom At 21 * I Guess I Should Go To Sleep * Hip Poor Boy * Blunderbuss * On And On And On * Take Me With You When You Go * I'm Shakin * Weep Themselves To Sleep * Missing Pieces * Lazaretto